minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019
My choices/decisions: What did you yell after Ivor when he run away? I told him he wouldn't get away with this. "You won't get away with this." Did you drop the Amulet or jump down into the dug hole? I dropped the Amulet. "Go! That would be bad." Did you save the amulet or your friends? I chose to save their friends. "Get away from my pig!" Did you follow Lukas through The End or lead the way? I followed Lukas through the End. "Follow Lukas!" Did you high-five Reuben? I high-fived Reuben. "High-five Reuben!" Did you reveal or keep the secret? I revealed the secret. "I revealed Petra's sickness." Did you listen to all of Soren's records? I listened to every record. "I listened to all of his recordings." Did you become friends with Soren? I agreed to be Soren’s friend. "Sure!" Which armor did you take? I chose Ellegaard's armor. "Ellegaard's armor looks cooler than Magnus's armor." Did you save all the survivors? I saved all the survivors. "I saved all survivors along the way." All choices/decisions are copyright to: The Last Place You Look. My additional choices/decisions: My images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 Chapters.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 Choices.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 Chapter 1 Back to the Grind Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 Chapter 2 A World of Pure Imagination Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 That's Some Pig Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 Chapter 3 Pretender Man Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 Chapter 4 When a Plan Comes Together Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 Chapter 5 Blockbuster Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 Chapter 6 Out With A Bang Achievement.jpg My favorite images: My screenshots: Films & TV 17_12_2019 9_04_14 AM.png Films & TV 17_12_2019 9_04_40 AM.png My favorite screenshots by users: Capture d’écran 2018-12-11 à 21.17.28.png Official videos: Minecraft Story Mode - Episode 3 Trailer All official videos are imported from Telltale Games. My gameplay walkthrough videos: Chapter 1: Back to the Grind Chapter 2: A World of Pure Imagination Chapter 3: Pretender Man Chapter 4: When a Plan Comes Together Chapter 5: Blockbuster Chapter 6: Out With A Bang All my gameplay walkthrough videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. My bonus/extras videos: Season 1 soundtrack "Pale Blue Dot" All my bonus/extras videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. Official soundtracks/musics: Antimo & Welles - Mob Grinder (103 Credits) Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Dark Sky Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Redstone Baby Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - First Suit Up Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Soren Theme Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Further Back Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Wither Rises Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 All official soundtracks/musics are imported from Antimo & Welles. My feelings, share and thoughts: (This description is currently incomplete.) I feel surprised how Jesse didn't truely eliminated the Witherstorm down in peace. It's a tragic how Ellegaard got hit and killed by the Witherstorm in the near ending moment. Also, it's surprisingly to see Gabriel when Jesse was getting caught in a tractor beam. I liked the soundtrack in the ending which shows the credits scene. In the other moments, I liked the soundtrack in the beginning showing the prologue credits scene, my favorite moments is in chapter 1 & 2 where Jesse and her friends were chasing the amulet while attacking all hostile mobs in every directions they go. Your Female White "*Loyal*" Jesse (Message us) Links: The Last Place You Look Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia User links: My choices from MCSM S1E3 (By: Jessefan1) My MCSM Netflix Choices from S1E3 (By: Jessefan1) MCSM Imagining If Jesse had Wither Sickness (By: GuiFFI) My gameplay walkthrough 2019 list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Griefer Madness my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Other informations: End of page. Category:Blog posts